


Addict

by fuzipenguin



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst and Feels, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Jealousy, M/M, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, References to Prostitution, Riding, Rough Sex, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Face always tells himself that each time will be the last.*Takes place immediately after the end of season 4 episode 'What Lies Beneath'.
Relationships: H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock/Templeton "Faceman" Peck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Addict

“So? Was it everything you had hoped?” Murdock asked once they were back in the car. 

“Eh…” Face replied to Murdock’s reflection the rearview mirror. “… talk about minor league.”

Murdock snorted, eyes on the road. Or at least Face thought that was the case; Murdock still had his aviators on. In combination with the chauffer cap and uniform, he certainly made a pretty picture. It wasn’t often Face got to see Murdock so neatly put together.

“… you _sounded_ like you were enjoying yourself,” Murdock commented.

Face smiled a little in remembrance. “Mmm, she certainly knew what to do with…” he paused. “Ah. You, ah, heard some of that?”

“Most of it.”

Face studied the tense line of Murdock’s shoulders, the way they curved into his neck, vulnerable and slender. He considered several lines of approach before finally speaking. “Murdock, we’ve talked about this before… exclusivity is not…”

“I know. I remember,” Murdock broke in, sounding calm and reassuring. But the white-knuckled grip on the steering wheel told a different story. 

Uncertain of what to say that hadn’t been said already, Face turned his head to stare out the window, brow furrowing. They’d had this conversation before, more than once. It always ended the same way.

Face was startled out of his thoughts by the car suddenly slowing, turning into an unfamiliar lot and coming to a stop with an almost violent lurch.

“H.M?”

Murdock shoved the driver’s side door open and slid out, slamming it behind him. He yanked Face’s door open seconds later, shoving him unceremoniously across the seat as Murdock pushed his way inside.

“Buddy? What are you doing?” Face asked warily, a little unnerved by the thin set to Murdock’s lips.

“I know. I remember,” Murdock repeated, staring at Face through those damn sunglasses. “I just hate it.”

He reached forward, fingers practically digging into Face’s cheeks and holding him still. Before he could speak, Murdock’s mouth crashed down onto Face’s, tongue immediately sliding between his surprise-parted lips to plunder his mouth. Murdock bore Face down onto the seat, his chauffer cap somehow still managing to stay on his head.

“Mmm, Murdock!” Face gasped as Murdock’s mouth shifted so he could nip at Face’s chin. Murdock released Face’s cheeks so his hands could dive between them, untucking and tugging at Face’s expensive silk shirt. Once it was free from Face’s slacks, Murdock fumbled at the buttons, giving up halfway through and just dipping his hands beneath the cloth to rake his fingernails across the sensitized flesh of Face’s sides.

It wasn’t often that Murdock became the instigator, but when he did Face always let Murdock do what he wanted, unless Face really wasn’t in the mood. Of course, that was rare. And seeing Murdock take the reins…

Well, Face liked it.

... a lot.

“You smell like lavender,” Murdock said bitterly and pinched one of Face’s nipples, twisting and rolling the nub between his fingers. Face arched off the seat, clutching at Murdock’s shoulders. “… I hate lavender.”

The sound of a zipper being pulled down seemed loud in the enclosed space. Murdock gripped Face’s slacks above each knee and gave them a yank, pulling them down over his hips. The silk boxers that were revealed were tented by Face’s straining erection, and Murdock palmed it, grinding down as Face shamelessly spread his legs and moaned in excitement.

“Look at you,” Murdock said, sitting back a little between Face’s knees. “Guess she didn’t do that good of a job after all.”

“It’s just that you do it so well,” Face said, the seat beneath him creaking as he squirmed against Murdock’s slow strokes. “Take those off, H.M.”

Face reached for the sunglasses, but Murdock batted his hand away.

“Why? I thought you liked anonymous fucks in the backs of stolen cars,” Murdock spat, that hard, angry line still gracing his shoulders. “Get on your stomach.”

“Murdock…,” Face protested. He reached for him, but Murdock shoved his hands aside again and manhandled Face onto his belly, one leg slipping off the seat to land on the floor of the limo. Murdock tugged the pants the rest of the way off and then ran his hands over Face’s silk clad ass, one thumb digging between the crease of his cheeks to press against his pucker. Face pushed back with a choked off moan, guilt and lust mixing into a hard knot in his lower stomach.

“Mmm, yeah. Just like that, Face. You sounded just like that with her… your ‘unrequited love’… I wonder how much noise _I_ can get out of you,” Murdock said thoughtfully. He yanked the boxers down just under the curve of Face’s ass, helped by Face’s wiggle when prompted. A spit-slicked finger prodded at Face’s hole, sinking in after a moment’s resistance. Face couldn’t quite bite back the yell at the sudden sting.

“Oh, that’s good. We’ve never done it in a car, did you know that? Beds, sure, a few tables, a closet or two, even that pool table once. But never a car. Is that what made you moan like a street walker with Rebecca? Or was it because I was listening?”

Face heard the sound of a plastic being ripped and then a second digit joined the first, copiously wet with lube. Murdock massaged the slick into him, scissoring his hole open with sure motions of his fingers. Once he was well loosened, Murdock added a third finger, pushing them all deep and crooking them to glide over his prostate with a teasing stroke. Face swore he saw stars and eagerly bucked backwards onto those long, agile fingers.

“H.M.” Face panted into his sleeve, back arching. “Please.”

“You’re begging… that’s so sweet. Well, I’m not feeling very sweet right now so this might sting a little.”

Murdock’s cock abruptly plunged into Face’s hole with one hard thrust. Face scrambled at the slick leather seats, a gasp punched out of him at the sensation. Normally, Murdock would never chance Face getting hurt and would be almost overly cautious. There would be at least ten minutes of prep time, with plenty of opportunity to adjust although Face never felt he needed it.

There was no time for adjustment now, just the sudden stretch and the burn of Murdock’s cock filling him up. Just Murdock and anger and hurt, all transmitted through the long, smooth thrusts into Face’s body.

Face’s chest felt tight, knowing Murdock was probably still wearing the aviators and chauffeur’s cap, feeling the rasp of the other man’s open zipper against the back of Face’s thighs.

… just an anonymous fuck.

Reaching back, Face gripped Murdock’s wrist from where he was holding Face’s hip.

“Murdock. Murdock, please. Not…” Face managed as Murdock kept up the steady rough pace despite the pleading. 

“Am I hurting you?” H.M. asked, voice unraveling a little around the edges.

“No… but… but not like… fuck…!” Face cried out. He pushed himself up on his elbows and tried to pull away, but Murdock followed, buried to the hilt and grinding against him with little circles of his hips.

“Not like what?” Murdock asked, voice raspy as he draped himself over Face’s back. “Not like some stranger? How much are you charging these days, Templeton?”

And then Face was empty, hole twitching from the wisp of a breeze as Murdock moved away. Face collapsed against the seat chest first, still painfully hard. When he turned his head and caught sight of Murdock sprawled out on the opposite seat, Face realized he had been right; the sunglasses were still perched on Murdock’s nose.

But that’s where the neatness ended. His chauffeur cap was pushed back far enough to almost be falling off and his tie was completely undone. The ends hung down his front, framing his groin and drawing Face’s eye to the cock protruding from the opened triangle of Murdock’s dress slacks. Face licked his lips as he watched Murdock slowly fist himself.

“Come here, Temp,” Murdock said softly, those black lenses fixed unerringly on Face.

Face scrambled to obey, falling on his knees between Murdock’s spread thighs and mouth immediately going to work on the flushed head of his dick. He resented the immediate taste of rubber in his mouth, desperately wanting the heat of Murdock’s flesh in his mouth. But he would manage… he would please Murdock no matter what.

Murdock tugged at his shoulders after mere seconds. “That’s nice, but that’s not what I meant. I want you riding me. Get up here.”

Again, Face moved hurriedly, head brushing the ceiling as he crouched over Murdock’s lap and lowered himself down onto his twitching cock. Shaking violently, Face sunk down completely, until he could feel the metal of Murdock’s zipper digging into his ass. Immediately he began moving, pulling himself up until only the head of Murdock’s cock was still inside and then shoving back down.

“No one else, Face,” Murdock murmured, his hand coming up to cup Face’s cheek. “No one else can do this to you. Just like this, baby. I want you to come for me… just like this.”

Speech robbed of him, Face just nodded and leaned forward when Murdock pulled on his shoulders. He closed his eyes as Murdock licked and bit at his throat, hard enough that Face knew bruises would peek over his collar for days. Once Murdock was satisfied, he gently pushed Face back enough so he could knock the cap off his head and toss the aviators aside.

Moaning helplessly, Face threaded his fingers through soft, familiar strands, and stared into warm, familiar eyes. Their gazes locked, and Face came untouched, his cock hotly spurting onto Murdock’s stark black jacket. 

Face bonelessly collapsed against Murdock’s chest, fingers wound tightly through Murdock’s hair. He gave himself a few seconds before shakily lifting up. Moving almost drunkenly, he fell to his knees between Murdock’s thighs, once more swallowing down his straining erection. 

It only took a few bobs of his head before Murdock was coming, filling the tip of the condom as Face tongued the end of it. He stroked Murdock’s trembling thighs, gently lapping around the head until Murdock relaxed back against the seat.

Face gave Murdock’s a final lick before removing the condom and tying it off. He flicked it into the chauffer cap, vowing to burn both it and the aviators. Then he crawled up Murdock’s body, once more settling onto his lap and placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

“I love you, H.M,” Face said softly, fingers tracing patterns on the pilot’s temples. “Only you.”

“I know. I _know_.” Murdock’s closed eyelids clenched tightly for a moment. “You just… I’m sorry, I didn’t… I love you too, Temp,” he said.

He finally opened his eyes, tears shimmering in the corners as he stared up at Face. Murdock’s gaze was completely open and painfully easy to read. Love, hurt, sadness, worry, all of that and more, and Face had to fight to not look away from the intensity that was Murdock. 

Now Face knew why Murdock had kept the glasses on. In some ways, it had been easier.

“Shh… shhhhh…” Face said soothingly, stroking Murdock’s shoulders, finally relaxed. “We’ll get this figured out. One of these days.” 

Murdock gave him a tremulous smile, hands locked around the small of Face’s back, a clear sign he wasn’t letting go any time soon. Face rested his forehead against Murdock’s, taking in the feel of him, the smell and taste of him… and telling himself that this time was the last time. He would never touch anyone else ever again because everything he needed was right here.

This was the last time.

He was sure of it.

~ End

**Author's Note:**

> 'Dubious consent' tag added because while Face welcomes Murdock's advances, he has to beg to not be fucked from behind and Murdock is reluctant to let him up. 
> 
> 'Unhealthy relationships' tag is added because Murdock is very displeased with Face having sex with others for jobs and that results in rough sex instead of open verbal communication.


End file.
